Was it a dream?
by MysticSpade
Summary: Beauty Pop “Yawn,” said Kiri. “Heh, SP is talking to Iori, hmm,….. I wonder why. As Kiri wandered off Occhai spotted Kiri just before she got to them. “Hi Kiri, how are you doing?” Kiri replied with,” ok I guess.” “Mussyhead? What are you doing here?”


Beauty Pop

"Yawn," said Kiri. "Heh, SP is talking to Iori, hmm,….. I wonder why. As Kiri wandered off Ochiai spotted Kiri just before she got to them. "Hi Kiri, how are you doing?" Kiri replied with," ok I guess." "Mussyhead? What are you doing here?" said Narumi. "Aren't you supposed to be with your precious juice?" Heh, that was funny, even for me, thought Narumi. "Hah hah, very funny," said Kiri. "Will you go already? This is for SP members only!!!!" Yapped Narumi. "Um, I am part of it already, remember?" smugly said Kiri. "No point of it though, could be doing other important things than be in a lame-o club." With a mocking voice."What did you just say??!!!!! I, Narumi will cut that mussyhead of yours and make a wig out of it if you don't leave right now!!!" "That should be interesting," said Ochiai. " "WHAT????" Phht , yeah right, dream on Mussyhead, said Narumi in a forget-about it voice. "Hey, just saying," said Kiri. As Kiri walked to her next class, she stopped to get a juice and a muffin. Hm, Narumi is right about one thing, I do love my juice, dreamily thought Kiri. As Kiri slobbered about juice, she heard the juice and muffin go KA-PLANK! Just when Kiri is about to take a big bite of her muffin, Narumi was standing a few inches away. "Stuffing your face again?" said Narumi. " It's not polite to ask, now leave me alone, will you?"" You're just as bad as Kei, stuffing things in your mouth." As Narumi kept on going. When Narumi turns away and faces her again, SPLAT-TAT!!!!! "Ugh," as Narumi slithers down on the floor with a red hand mark glowing brightly on his face. "Oops, sorry, did I do that? I was only trying to get a fly off your nose. Kiri said innocently."Ta ta! Oh yeah, you also might want to go to the nurse for a bandage. We wouldn't want your babe-a-licous face from getting in the way, now would you?" Kiri replied generously. "I WILL CROP THAT MUSSYHAIR OFF YOU IF IT TAKES 100 YEARS TO!!!!! Barked Narumi. In class as Kiri was learning algebra(algebore was more like it) . As soon as she opened her book, SLAMMMM!!! "Owww," Kiri said on the ground. Now aware that only a minute had passed before she even started class. Giggles filled the air as the teacher was haughtily writing an equation for Kiri. "Great, just great, more math." Kiri said disappointedly. Soon the bell rang. As Kiri was munching on lunch with her friends, Kiri spotted Occhai staring at her little group. As soon as she turned around unaware Ochiai was going to ask her something, she went back to eating sushi. "Hey Kiri, can I ask you something? You know that the prom is tomorrow and all?" Ochiai asked. "Well, I'm just asking if you can be my date and all." THUMPP!!! Suddenly Kiri dropped her lunch on the floor. "I don't know, um I guess so. As Kiri bent down to gather her lunch to the trash, Occhai gestured her to go first. Oddly creepy for him to do that, noted Kiri. The next day, Kiri was thinking about a plan for the prom. Creepy enough the day had went by quick. Leaving the school entrance, she spotted SP in a tight circle. "Hey Kiri!" called out Occhai. "Kiri, come here!" Kei said. "Narumi has something to ask you. As Narumi pulled at the chest of his shirt, trying to think, he suddenly remembered he had left his coat behind. "Ochiai, can you go get my jacket?" "Sure", replied Ochiai. " The thing I wanted to say is, will you go the prom with me tonight?"Feeling wacked out, Kiri just replies," sure." Running, Kiri goes home returning to school at starting time for the prom. A scheme in her mind, she unleashes her foulest plan, Operation Dump The Boys. In the gym she listens to the music and goes to the halls. Let the plan begin thought Kiri with a smirk on her face. Getting bored an hour later, she decides to get juice. Peeking in the gym, she spots the boys dancing with the fake Kiris. Going back out the hall, she happily sips her juice. Dancing with the girls hand in hand(glove in hand for Narumi) Ochiai and Narumi are pleased they get what they want. Happily dancing with the boys, 2 giggly girls as the fake Kiris are just as pleased. They've finally get to be with members of SP. The makeup design Kiri did for the girls had actually worked!!! Kei, eating and dancing with choco puffs was just as happy. "Who's your date?" Ochiai said, aware that if Narumi touches a girl he'll break out in hives."Oh, just Kiri." "WHAT???!!! How do you have Kiri?! I have Kiri, see?" Ochiai replies stubbornly. "WHAT THE HECK???!!! There are two Kiris???!!" as he points to both Kiris. "EEP!They caught us, quick, run!!!" As the fake Kiris were running. Both boys slapped themselves." Heh, no harsh feelings?" replied Narumi. "Nope." Ochiai said simple. Unaware the two boys were heading towards her, the real Kiri was enjoying her juice still. Ahh this is the life, thought Kiri. POP! Just went her dream, replaced with one voice barking insults to her. "Figures, oh well, had your fun?" Bye!" Kiri said. Walking slowly, enjoying her juice, she walks home. BEEP BEEP!!!! BRING BRING!! "Whew! That was only a dream," as Kiri changed. Laughing to the kitchen to eat breakfast, there sat her dad smoking while reading with a plate of eggs on the other side. "What's all the laughing about? Asked her dad. There, Kiri just replied with a blank look. Unaware, Ochiai and Narumi were sitting on the couch looking at her. Eating the eggs Kiri looked around and spotted Narumi and Occhai. "Dad, did you forget to take out the garbage?" "Oh, would you mind taking it out then, thanks." With a big sigh, Kiri hoisted the two squirming boys out the door leaving them fly in the air.

Was it a dream, or was it not?

By: (1!R&


End file.
